


Melancholy Blues

by sweet_symphony0



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_symphony0/pseuds/sweet_symphony0
Summary: Joe isn’t sure why he’s feeling like this. But he’s lucky he’s got Rami to help him through it.





	Melancholy Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction on this site, and this idea has been sitting in my head for a long time. It was born out of what I’ve been feeling the past week or so, so I decided to channel all of it into Joe and Rami (aka I’m desperate for cuddles and emotional validation). I’ve seen a lot of works on here where Rami is more submissive but I wanted to try my hand at Dom!Rami and this is what came about. It’s mostly fluff, but I guess it could be interpreted as a sub drop too.

Joe isn’t entirely sure why he’s feeling like this. The day was fine, the night had been great. Rami had been able to clear some time from his schedule to spend the week in New York with Joe, and nothing had made him more ecstatic. The craziness of their lives now left them with fleeting moments of time spent together that were too far and few in between, and Joe missed Rami. He missed him constantly, Rami is all Joe thinks about practically, though he would never admit this out loud.

Okay, maybe he would, who was he kidding.

Rami had flown in two days ago, and they had spent that time relaxing on the couch the moment they’d gotten into their shared apartment. After being apart for so long, it was nice to do something as simple as cuddling into each other, Joe running his hands through Rami’s untamed curls, tugging on them every once in a while to tilt Rami’s head up from where it laid on Joe’s chest to give him a kiss. It was content and sweet, and Joe really couldn’t ask for anything more. They’d ordered in, not bothering with venturing out for food, ordering too much Chinese from a takeout a few blocks away. It was nice having Rami’s warmth near him again, and Joe quickly realized that while having Rami’s sweatshirts were a nice momento, they didn’t compare to the real thing, no matter how much they smelled like his boyfriend. They continued sharing kisses on the couch that eventually led to the bedroom, where Rami, as eager as he was, took his time in pleasuring Joe, fingering him open slowly and surely, paying no mind to Joe’s desperate pleas to “hurry _up_, Rami, c’mon,” until Joe’s thighs were shaking and he was a withering mess on the sheets, willing himself not to come. Rami kissed him sweet and slow, three fingers pumping in and out of him leisurely, curling at _just_ the right angle, making Joe wail in pleasure and Rami smile, pleased.

“Be patient, love.”

“I have been patient,” Joe huffed. He eyed Rami with a look akin to disgruntlement, which had made Rami laugh and he leaned down to kiss him, pressing Joe further back into the sheets of the bed. “I-please…please fuck me, _please_-”

“Shhh,” Rami soothed. “You’ve been so good, relax for me okay?”

And Rami fucked him, making sure Joe felt every single one of his thrusts, turning his body into a puddle of pleasure. Neither of them had lasted long, the excitement too great, the need and desperation for one another even greater, and they came, gasping harshly, a pile of sweat and come and love. They made out lazily after, cuddling in a tangled mess of limbs and sweet kisses.

Truly, it had been a great night. Joe had no idea why he was feeling like this now. And he couldn’t describe what _this_ was either. It was a melancholy feeling, an ache that he felt deep in his bones, and he couldn’t bring himself to get out of bed. Rami had left a few hours ago, having brunch planned with the Mr. Robot cast. Joe eyed the clock. It was nearing 2pm, and he couldn’t bring himself to move. He was dehydrated he knew, and in desperate need of a shower. But even that seemed impossible, and he groaned, feeling exhausted. Reaching out blindly for his phone, he stared at the background of him and Rami in Paris, feeling tears well up in his eyes. Rami was perfect. Literally perfect, an angel that existed on Earth, luckily enough as the same time as Joe. What could he possibly see in Joe?

Joe sniffled, bringing his hand up to wipe at his eyes roughly. He didn’t normally get like this, he made a big fuss of not caring about his appearance, the ever happy-loving human that he was. He was good old Joe, the optimist, the good-natured best friend who cheered everyone up when they were around him. Everyone except him.

Joe had his demons, who didn’t? And he was lucky; he wasn’t like Rami, who’d had his appearance critiqued and criticized every time he had a role, who got made fun of for his eyes, when Joe thought Rami had the most exquisite eyes he’d ever seen. Joe was..Joe. Average Joe. It was in the loneliest recesses of his mind that Joe’s insecurities fed on him, forcing himself to reckon with the fact that one day Rami might leave. He would inevitably find someone more attractive, someone better, someone more talented and loving than Joe. Even after everything they’d been through over the past twelve years, Joe still was waiting for the day this all crumbled around him.

He bit back a sob and swung himself up out of bed, blindly picking out fresh clothes. He stumbled into the shower, where he sobbed under the spray of hot water, hoping that his face didn’t look totally destroyed by the time Rami came home.

Logically, he knew Rami loved him, had told him Joe was the end of the line for him. He couldn’t picture anyone but Joe by his side, just like Joe couldn’t picture anyone but Rami by his side. They had this apartment together, they knew each other’s coffee preferences and stole each other’s clothes, and they knew which Spotify playlists matched whatever mood they were in that day. It was the feeling of holding this person so dear and so close to your heart, that you never wanted them to leave. Joe physically ached with the thought of it.

Reaching out to shut off the shower, Joe dried himself off in a daze, not even remembering how or when he put on his sweatpants and a random shirt. He fell back into bed, smothering his face against the sheets as he feels the tears come back with full force. He should have known today was going to be a bad day, he should’ve been more adequately prepared. He chastises himself over this as the time passes, and Joe really feels like he can't breathe now-

“Joe?”

Rami was back and standing in the doorway, his hair mussed from the wind, and his hands in his pockets. His face was lined with concern and he took a step further into their bedroom, but rushed over when Joe made eye contact with him.

Rami peeled back the covers over Joe’s face, heart breaking when he caught the look of anguish on Joe’s face. He sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, pushing Joe’s hair back. “Joey?” he whispered gently. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

Joe turned his face up then, eyes shining bright with unshed tears, as he sniffled loudly. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Rami whispered again, laying down the bed next to him, circling his arms around Joe’s shaking frame. “Hey, what’s-” He kissed the top of Joe’s head in slight alarm as Joe began to shake violently, the sobs he held in now unleashing without mercy. Rami reached up, brushing his fingers through Joe’s hair as he shushed him, pushing Joe’s head down to meet his chest. Joe clutched Rami’s shirt tightly, fists balling into the material, and Rami closed his eyes, willing himself not to cry at the sound of Joe’s pain. Joe needed him right now, and he needed to be strong. “Baby, it’s okay,” he said, clutching Joe tighter. “I’ve got you. Whatever it is, it’s okay-”

“But it’s-it’s not,” Joe gasped out in between sobs. “I’m sorry-sorry, so sorry-”

And Rami had heard enough. Leaning back a bit, ignoring Joe’s whimper at the loss of the contact, he cupped Joe’s cheek in his palm. “Joey, can you look at me?” And Joe swallowed, but didn’t look up, he couldn’t bring himself to. Not when he was feeling this worthless. “Joe,” Rami repeated firmly. He caressed Joe’s cheek with his thumb lovingly, tilting his face down so he was eye-level. “Joe, look at me, baby, please.”

And there was no way Joe could ignore him then, not when Rami used that tone of voice. He was utterly helpless against it, and it was the tone that let Joe know exactly who was in charge, the one that Joe loved, and craved on the daily. Joe was pretty sure Rami could ask anything of him when they had that dynamic, and Joe would do it.

Inhaling, Joe raised his eyes up warily, but Rami’s face was nothing but kind and loving, albeit concerned.

“Thank you, darling,” Rami smiled at him. “I know that was difficult for you, especially when you’re like this.” The “darling” was an endearment that was leftover from his time playing Freddie, and it was something that Joe could never get enough of. The copious usage of “_darling, sweetheart, love_” on a daily basis, and when they were in the bedroom, “_good boy_,” made Joe’s heart swell with an affection like no other. He knew he was Rami’s, and only Rami’s. “Will you talk to me?”

Joe swallowed back the tears threatening to escape, though he’s surprised that he’s got any left. He opened his mouth to explain as Rami wiped his face, but all that could come out of his mouth after the jumbled mess of his thoughts were: “Why are you with me?”

Rami sucked in a breath, looking stricken, and Joe rushed to explain. “I mean, I love you and I love that we’re together and I've loved you since I met you, but you could do so much better and I can't help but think that one day you will, and I’ll be alone. I’m not an easy person to be with, I know I’m not the most attractive person eith-_oh_!” He squeaked as he was suddenly flipped onto his back, the air knocked from his lungs at the rush of it, and suddenly he found himself in the same position as the night before, Rami on top of him. Only now, Rami was frowning, like he was trying to decide if he was furious or confused.

“I don’t want to hear another word out of you if you’re going to talk about yourself like that,” Rami said, pressing his lips to Joe’s. “That’s enough.”

“But-”

“No,” Rami shook his head. “You listen now, okay?” He raised an eyebrow when Joe stared at him, waiting on a response, and Joe nodded reluctantly. Rami softened his features then, running his hand through Joe’s hair again, and Joe continued to stare. “Joe, I could never, ever live without you. You’re...you’re my everything, you’re the only one I want in this life. I don’t need to do better, because I already have you, and you’re more than enough. I could never have gotten through _The Pacific _or_ Bohemian Rhapsody_ without you, how could you possibly-the mere _thought_ that you thought I would leave, I-” he shook his head in disbelief, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. “I know-please don’t think so little of me, Joey. I love you. I’ll spend the rest of our lives telling you every day if that’s what it takes for you one day to believe me.” He kisses Joe’s forehead, then his cheek and then his lips, his own eyes wet now. “I hate seeing you so upset, sweetheart, you’re okay.” He intertwined his hand in Joe’s, bringing it up to rest on his chest over his heart. “This? You feel that?” Joe nodded, the steady drum of Rami’s heartbeat under his palm. “This belongs to you. It will only ever belong to you.” Tears rolled down Rami’s cheeks as he smiled, an expression so full of love on his face that Joe thought his own heart might burst from how lucky he got. “_You_ have my heart, Joey, only you. I love you so, _so_ much.”

Joe couldn’t help it, he leaned in to kiss Rami with vigor, tears mixing in together as they made out. “I’m sorry,” Joe whimpered as they came up for air, leaning his head down on Rami’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I get like this. I hate it.”

He felt Rami kiss his ear. “Don’t apologize baby, there’s nothing to be sorry for. I meant what I said, okay? You’re okay. Whatever goes on your head, or however you feel, whether it’s a good day or a bad day, I’ll be here. I have you, I promise. I’ll always, always be here.” He threaded his fingers in the hair at the nape of Joe’s neck, bringing Joe’s face up to kiss him softly.

Joe sniffled, his voice warbling with emotion. “Thank you. I love you too.”

Rami sat up then, disentangling himself from Joe, smiling affectionately when Joe mourned the loss. “I’m not going anywhere, dear,” he said tenderly. “I’m just going to get you something to drink and a towel, okay? I’ll only be a minute.”

“Okay,” Joe muttered, leaning back into the bed, his eyes following Rami’s frame through the door. He heard the sink running, and a minute later, Rami was back, a glass of water in one hand, a washcloth in the other.

“Here, sit up for me?” Rami murmured, perching on the bed, and Joe followed suit, his limbs feeling heavy as forced himself up into a seated position, wrapping his arms around a pillow. “Good boy. Close your eyes for me, sweetheart.” The washcloth was warm and a relief as Rami wiped his tears away tenderly and with the utmost care. He pressed a kiss to Joe’s temple when he was done. “Here,” he said, handing the glass of water to Joe. “Drink that, you’re dehydrated.”

He _was_ dehydrated, he realized, as he downed the glass in one go, placing the glass on their bedside table. Rami had moved to sit beside him then, and Joe curled up into his embrace again, eyes fluttering shut of their own accord. Rami gave the best hugs, made anyone feel at home when they cuddled him, and Joe was so incredibly lucky that he got to experience it more than anyone else. He tangled their legs together and arranged his body into a more comfortable position so that he was practically in Rami’s lap, and he could feel Rami’s body shaking with laughter, filled with affection and love. Rami snuck one hand under Joe’s shirt to rub his back, knowing the skin-to-skin contact would help him, and he grinned when Joe _melted_.

“Did you eat anything today, my love?” Joe grimaced and shook his head, suddenly feeling ashamed. But he knew himself, and he knew it was impossible for him to stomach anything when he got like this. As much as Joe made jokes about his never ending appetite, they both knew the truth. “Okay, okay, it’s okay,” Rami soothed, seeing the look on Joe’s face. He frowned, slightly disappointed, but more worried. If Joe hadn’t left his bed all day, then he was worse than Rami originally thought. “I’m not mad, darling, I promise. We’ll get you something to eat in a bit, you think you’d be able to handle something small then?” Joe nodded, keeping his eyes closed and Rami squeezed him tighter. “Good boy. Such a good boy for me.”

Joe smiled at that. He couldn’t help but love the fact that Rami seemed to know when he needed praise like this more than usual, and also loved how much of it Rami would always give. He could feel himself dropping rapidly with each second, and couldn’t help the yawn that escaped him.

“Go to sleep, Joey,” Rami whispered, kissing the top of his head. “I’ve got you. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

“Love you,” Joe mumbled, heavy with sleep.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I need a Rami in my life? Comments and kudos are welcome <3


End file.
